chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Justice Democrats in Chawosauria
In the United States of America, the Opposition Party of the United States Federal Government, the Democratic Party on January 23, 2017, has encountered a new Party-Wing in the party itself's presents, the so-called "Justice Democrats", Progressives who are converting to the Democratic Party and has a goal to convert the Democratic Party from a Corporatist Centre-Left Party to a Strong Social Democratic Party. By March 6, 2017, the organization would also take over the Chawosaurian Democratic Party. Notable Chawosaurians who converted to the Justice Democrats # [[Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (DKA+D-TX)|'Degotoga K. Atagulkalu']]- Berniecrat + Texas Democrat + Chawosaurian Monarch # [[Adsila Ahyoka|'Adsila Ahyoka']]- Berniecrat + New York Democrat + Former Consort of Chawosauria. # [[Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY)|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII']]- Social Democratist + Berniecrat + New York Democrat + Chawosaurian European Parliament Representative + Former Comrade President from 2008 to 2009 # [[George Windsor|'George Windsor']]- British Labour + World War 2 Survivor + Former Candidate for the Monarchy who lost to Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1975 in a landslide election + Chawosaurian European Parliament Representative Leader from the United Kingdom # [[Samantha A. Montgomery (SAM+D-NY)|'Samantha A. Montgomery']]- Berniecrat + Longtime Democrat + Former member of the New Deal Coalition + Sister of TMR + Chawosaurian European Parliament Representative Leader from Sweden. # [[Malina Parker|'Malina Parker']]- Member of the Green Party of the United States + former Empress of Chawosaueria. # [[Jacqueline Montgomery|'Jacqueline Montgomery']]- Berniecrat # [[Pomaikalani Montgomery|'Pomaikalani Montgomery']]- Berniecrat # [[Kamehameha Montgomery|'Kamehameha Montgomery']]- Berniecrat # [[Christine Latimore|'Christine Latimore']]- Berniecrat # [[Deganawidah M. Bagwunagijik (DMB+D-MN)|'Deganawidah M. Bagwunagijik']]- Berniecrat # [[Charlemagne Sebastian Lyons-Montgomery (CLM+SDP-DE)|'Charlemagne Lyons-Montgomery']]- Berniecrat and Chawosaurian European Parliament Representative Leader from Germany. # [[Charlemagne Lyons-Montgomery II|'Charlemagne Lyons-Montgomery II']]- Berniecrat History see: Chawosaurians and the 2017 Women's March, Chawosauria's role in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election, Chawosauria and Donald Trump In the 2017 March of Women of January 21, 2017, Chawosaurians participated in the march, and in the 2016 Election in America, Chawosaurians participated in it despite no Chawosaurians voted. Criticism There are Chawosaurians who do not accept the outcome of the formation due to Conservative Beliefs on Victoria Belinsky's side, and Centrist beliefs on Phineas Belinsky's side, and the Far-Left side of Timothy Jr. * [[Victoria Belinsky|'Victoria Belinsky']]- 1975 candidate to the monarchy who lost to Timothy Max Roosevelt in a landslide election. (Leader of the Criticism). ** Victoria is a Conservative but Liberal on Social Issues. * [[Phineas Belinsky II|'Phineas Belinsky II']]- Grandson of Victoria Belinsky, Liberal Democrat (UK) and Liberal Democrat (Liberal Democracy) ** A Liberal Democratist, the Democratic-Liberalism of the Party worried Belinsky. * [[Timothy Max Roosevelt ii|'Timothy Max Roosevelt II']]- Son of Timothy Max Roosevelt. ** A Stalinist. * [[Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik|'Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik']]- 2015 candidate to the monarchy who lost to Samantha Wawetseka in a landslide election. ** A Left-Libertarian and Social Anarchist. * [[Wawetseka Montgomery|'Wawetseka Montgomery']]- Former Comrade President from 1988 to 2004. Libertarian Democrat, Member of the Democratic Freedom Caucus, mother of Johnathan Montgomery. ** Left-Libertarian and Social Anarchist. * [[Johnathan MacKenzie|'Johnathan MacKenzie']]- Former 1987 Candidate for the Comrade Presidency and Husband of Wawetseka Montgomery and Stepfather of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII. * [[Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck|'Jonathan Bismarck']]- Chawosaurian European President (since 2017). * [[Juneau Webster|'Juneau Webster']]- Establishment Democrat. * Jacob Webb- Establishment Democrat. Juneau Webster's Son. * Donald Dorgan- Blue Dog Democrat, Neoliberal Democrat. * Chester Clinton- Blue Dog Democrat. * [[Johnathan Franklin Rockefeller II (JFR+R-NY)|'Johnathan F. Rockefeller']]- Millennial Republican (not related to the Rockefeller Family) 2017 Leadership Election June 1, 2017. JSM wins a Landslide number of States and would more likey to win a landslide number of Popular Delegates. Candidates * [[Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY)|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII']]'- 71,681,852' * Francisco D. Rockefeller- 1,566,453 * Wolfgang L. Bismarck- 1,454,665 * Johnathan L. Montgomery- 1,776,564 * Charlemagne Lyons-Montgomery- 1,554,332- Withdrawn * Dragomir Bismarck- 1,678,453- Withdrawn * Franklin D. Baldwin- 1,864,212- Withdrawn Ideology The Ideology is Social Democracy and Left-Wing Populism.